Sweet, Sweet Revenge
380px Chapter 1 Toa Narkz quickly began sprinting down the dark streets of Atax Nui, trying to get to his destination before it was too late. According to the information he had been given, Makuta Avorax was unleashing dark energy all over the city's power plants, cloaking the city in darkness during the night. As he approached the road leading to the power plant, a giant explosion of red-black energy charged across a portion of the plant's buildings, crumbling them and leveling them to the ground. Suddenly a Toa flew from the power plant and landed on the ground near Narkz. It was a Toa of Fire. "Why hello there," he said in a weak voice. His armorwas battered and dented. "Name's Ajak. Sorry we have to meet like this. "What the Karzahni is going here???" asked Narkz. "O'l Makuta Avorax is trying to wipe out the city's power so it'll be easier to destroy this place. He seems to mad with the lust of revenge. Apparently this city did something to him and he wants to return the favor." "How do we stop him?" "If I knew how to stop that guy, do you really think I would be sitting here with my armor all dented and scared" "Uh.....no." "Then what can you infer?" "You have no idea and you're getting seriouly beaten to a pulp because none of your attacks will penetrate his armor whatsoever and you're really stumped and you think if you get through this you're going to curse off your partner for telling you you don't need him and you could handle that 'nobody' in a cinch?" "You a mind-reader or something?" "Nope. Its my mask." "A Suletu?" "Hmmm....what can you infer?" "That's my line kid. Don't wear it out. Suddenly the whole sky shook with red and black electricity, and serveral more buildings began to collapse. "Lets stop that guy before he brings down this whole city on top of us!" yelled Narkz. "Sure thing," replied Ajak. "But we're stumped, remember? Or did your mask break down?" "No but I have a plan." "Do tell." Narkz quickly informed Ajak on his plan, and they sprung into action. Chapter 2 Makuta Avorax was having a damn good week. First he slaughtered some Toa and upgraded his armor with their's, then he masssacred a matoran settlement somewhere out in the desert to the west of the city, and now he was going to get revenge on this city for what it had done to him. Then, his day turned sour. He was hit in the back by a fire bolt. He quickly turned around and hissed. "You again?" he said. "Begone, fire flea!" He then unleashed a devastating shadow blast upon Ajak. But before it could hit, Ajak's mask changed from a Pakari to a Hau, which shielded him for the shadow energy. No matter how hard he tried, Avorax could not penetrate the Toa's shield. If that wasn't enough, he was hit by a mental blast from another Toa. He was getting frustated. Then Toa Narkz shot a ball of green plasma and it flew toward Avorax, then hit him dead center. Avorax was now very frustrated. Narks stood, ready to battle Avorax, when he collapsed out of the sky and onto the ground. Ajak turned of his shield and switched his kanohi back to a Pakari. He walked over to Avorax, trying to figure out what had happened. "Wait!" yelled Narkz. "Its a trap! He's alive! I can read his mind!" Then Makuta Avorax bolted from the ground and swiped Ajak several times with his spear, damaging Ajak's armor even more. Ajak fell to the ground. Just as Avorax was about to finish the Fire Toa off, Narkz hit him with a devastating mental blast. Realizing he couldn't take many more of those blasts, Avorax fled. His good week was over. He was officially pissed off. He flew away, cursing at Narkz as he flew. Narkz then ran over to Ajak, who was lying on the ground, bleeding, dented, and beaten. ************************* A single matoran walked nervously thhrough the pitch-black streets of Atax Nui. Then suddenly the power came back on. All the street lights were lit again, just not as bright due to over half of the power plant building being destroyed. Before he knew what happened, a blue and white Toa ran past him, and he stumbled to the ground. "Sorry!" said the Toa as he passed by. The Toa skidded to a stop at the street where Narkz was earlier. He saw all of the destroyed plant buildings, which were on fire and full of sparks. Teh fire then got worse as one of the remains of the building exploded once again, spraying rubble everywhere. The Toa covered his head as rubble bounced onto him from afar. When it was over, he ran into the flames to look for his partner, Ajak. he couldn't see anyone. "Oh no..." he gasped quietly. He had...let Ajak go alone and now he was...dead. Or so the Toa thought. Two dark figures came walking out of the flames slowly, and one looked injured. That injured being was none other than Ajak! The other being gently lay down Ajak, and approached the Toa. "Are you this guy's patner?" the being asked. "Cause Ajak here mentioned that you told him he could haandle that 'nobody' alone and in a cinch." The being waited for an answer. He got none. So he began to speak again. "I ended up helping him, and together, we even stopped that nut from destroying this place! Where the Nui-Jaga were you? By the way, the name's Toa Narkz." "Well...I...um," stammered the other Toa. Then hje couldn't take anymore. Shame had overcome him. "I....had no idea..." "Well you almost got your partner killed!" "I sorta figured that..." said the Toa as he looked at Ajak, lying beaten, scarred, and unconscious on the ground. "Well," said Narkz, "lets get him to a hospital before he does die." They both went over to Ajak and picked him up. Then they began heading towards the hospital. Chapter 3 The hospital was in chaos. Nurses were trying to get all of the data and treatments back on track, as the power had just returned. A few patients had just died while that blackout had happened. But finding who died was a real problem. In the chaos, two Toa came in, carrying what seemed to be, their comrade. One of them, the green one, came up to the desk. The nurse approached him. "I'm sorry," she said. "But everyhting here is chaos. We cannot take any patients right now. Everything is in chaos!" "Listen," said the green one. "My buddy Ajak here just got beaten to a pulp from battling the nut who caused the blackout, and drove him away, too. The least you can do is help him!" "I'm sorry...er.." "The name's Narkz." "I'm sorry...Narkz. But we are simply in no condidtion to take in any more pa-" The third Toa came up to the desk. He wore a Toa Protection Force badge. "Well," he said, "Aren't you supposed to help TPF Agents no matter what? Or did you forget?" "I'm so sorry, officer. I'll have someone to treat him right away." A few minutes later a few matoran nurses came and carried Ajak away on a stretcher. As the Toa of fire was carried away, a being entered. He approached the desk. "Who was that?" he asked. The matoran nurse became suspicious and pretended not to know. "Who was who?" "Don't play games with me, girlie! Who was that Toa of Fire???" "I honestly have no idea what you're ta-aaaakkkkk!" The being had picked up the nurse and choked her. After knocking her unconscious, he walked down the hallway, following the matoran who were carrying Ajak on a stretcher. After Ajak was taken into a hospital room, the being walked in. He went over to the nurse watching over the fallen tooa and choked her. Then he threw her out the window. He approached the bed of the unconscious toas and took out a small blade. He raised it in the air and was about to bring it down into Ajak's chest when a shadow blast hit the being. He stumbled backward, landing on some hospital furniture. He sat up, and came face-to-face with a shadow matoran. A shadow matoran who didn't look very happy. The two ran at each other and began clashing sword against sword. The being's sword got hit out of his hand, and it fell on the floor. The shadow matoran swung his blade, but was choked by the being and in their struggle they fell through the already cracked window, shattering more of the glass. SMASH! The being had landed on the shadow matoran, causing it great damgae to its armor. The being then got up and began to walk away. "Must of been an old enemy," he mumbled to himself. "Well, now he knows that you can't mess with Radarahk and win. But he messed up my mission. Makuta Avorax isn't gonna be happy about this." ************************* Narkz waited patiently with Ajak's partner in the witing room. The doctor that was assigned to Ajak came to Narkz and the toa. Narkz was nervous. What if the doctro had bad news? That was all he needed. To make a friend and lose him right away. "Well" said the doctor, "His armor was battered pretty badly. The damage was pretty bad." "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Narkz. "We expect him too. But there are signs of a break in in his room." "What???" "Yup. There's some overturned furniture, a shattered window, and a sword they left behind. We also have one nurse killed, another in critical condition, and a shadow matoran that was found outside with severe hea trauma. We are going to give him surgery and then get him to the klakk teatment room where he can become a regular matoran again. He appears to have been attacked as well." "Who's behind this?" "We're not yet sure. But for some strange reason, the intruder did not harmyour friend whatsoever. Its puzzling to our police force." Then Narkz caught a glimpse from behind of the shadow matoran being carried in a stretcher, heading for the surgery wing of the building. But Narkz did not suspect that if not for this matoran, Ajak would be dead. To be continued in A Chance for Redemption Chapter 4 Radarahk arrived at Makuta Avorax's dumpy hideout at the outskirts of the city. The place was almost leveled to the ground, and it was surrounded by the city's dump. No one would suspect it. It was the perfect place for an evil villian to plan. Avorax was sitting on a pile of gore from the junkyard dog he had killed. "The toa is dead?" he asked. "Well...um.." said Radarahk. "...er...no. You see, some matoran decided to play hero and we began to fight and then we crashed out the window and the whole police force went sniffing my trail...." "Then I have no more use for you, you failure!" "What? No, wait, I can...." Then Makuta Avorax hit Radarahk with a mental blast, knocking him unconscious. The Makuta then took the hired assassin's unmoving form and with all his strength, he threw him as far as he could. Radarahk dissapeared out of sight, flying halfway across the city before landing atop a building, hitting it hard and denting it. Then he slid off and got caught by a clothesline, which snapped, and then Radarahk fell, crashing into the road below, creating a small crater. Within minutes, several matoran reported him and the police force arrived. A Le-Matoran Police Offficer approached Radarahk's unconscious body. He went over to Radarahk to check for vital signs, and then Radarahk, in desperation, spat out some words. "Makuta...Avorax...kill Toa Ajak....shadow matoran...enemy....crash..fly through the sky...hideout...dump..." The Le-Matoran took notes of the words. "Boy, is the sherif gonna wanna hear this!" he then called the paramedics and left the other officers to handle the situation. He jumped into his car and drove off, turning on the siren. To be continued in A Chance for Redemption Chapter 2 ************************* Narkz approached Ajak, who was lying in the recovery room. "How do you feel?" asked Narkz. "Okay, said Ajak, "But where's my partner?" "Oh, he had to go investigate something. Apparently the Toa Protection Force and the Police Force join up when there is an important investigation, so duty called, if you know what I mean." ************************* Radarahk got up. He was in immense pain, but he could handle it. Hr became aware of the police officers and the Toa of Ice that were watching him. He had to get out of there! He ran up to the Toa, and began to wrestle with him. As the toa struggled, Radarahk took one hand off of the toa's hand and began to choke him. As he did this several officers surrounded him. Once he was sure the toa was unconscious, he lunged at one of the officers and strangled him to death. He then took the matoran's blade and stabbed the other two officers in their puny heads, instantly killing them. Then he took the blade he had and thrust it into the fallen toa's heart-light, crushing it. The toa lay dead, and it was only a matter of time before more toa and officers came. Radarahk ran as fast as he could. He suddenly realized the whole reason he was in this mess was because of that stupid shadow matoran. "He's gonnay pay," he said to himself. Figuring the matoran must have still been lying near the hospital, probably wandering around in immense pain, Radarahk went on his way to put that matoran out of his misery. Chapter 5 Makuta Avorax needed to think of a way to get his revenge on the city, and fast. He had become aware that Radarahk had spilled a few beans to a police officer. He needed some real hired muscle. "Hmmm.." he asid to himself. "I think I have an idea. I'll call my old buddies from the Renegade Brotherhood of Makuta!" He then began constructing a rahkshii "skeleton" out of garbage and junk, and after that he would find a shadow kraata so the rahkshii could deliver his message. he had heard some pretty wild rumors of a team of mutated toa assassins. ************************* Ajak and Narkz were helping with the investigation at the hospital when some official-looking matoran guy came in and told Ajak to speak with him privately. Narkz had to resist the urge to read the official-guy's mind on what he was going to tell Ajak. About 3 minutes later Ajak came back with a depressed look on his face. he came up to narkz. "My partner...is dead. He was killed by some dude who had flew half-way across the city and landed very hard. They think its the same guy who was causing chaos here." "That's terrible!" "I know. It hink I need...some time alone." Then Ajak walked away, adn sat down gloomily in one of the waiting room chairs, just thinking, as if he was in "la-la land." ************************* Makuta Renegaid was still busy trying to find the number of deaths after the recent Yellemoth attack. He didn't expect to see a smelly Rahkshii made of garbage to be screeching at him. It pulled out a tablet of matoran writing, which translated to: Dear Renegaid, I have heard numerous rumors of your new team of mutant toa assassins, and I woould like to hire one of them. There is a toa that must be taken care of, if you know what I mean. If you will help me, all you have to do is blast apart this tablet and give this artificial Rahkshii the pieces. Your old buddy, Makuta Avorax "So," said Renegaid, "Avorax needs me to do his dirty work. Well, I suppose I could. I'll just Kahu. After all, he's so good, he'll have the job done in a matter of minutes." Then Makuta Renegaid walked down the hallways of his small base to brief Kahu on his newest mission. He arrived at a small room. It had a protodermis fountain and a seating area, as well as giant computer console capable of reviewing stradegies and details for missions. Kahu was sitting on one of the many couches. His trip to the pit had changed his armor and made him bigger and bulkier. "I have a mission for you," said Makuta Renegaid. "Already??" said Kahu in disbelief. "I'm wasted! Escaping the pit is not as easy as it sounds! Its bad enough we lost the rest of my team! Now I'm going on SOLO missions???" "Just do it," said Renegaid. "Oh, and take this. Its a gift for my friend, Avorax. I have no need for it, so I figure I might as well give it away." Kahu then grumbled to himself, picked up the package, and walked out of the room to get to his mission. Makuta Renegaid waited to see how long it would take for Kahu to realize he forgot to watch the mission briefing on the console. The pit may have hanged his armor, but it didn't changed his dumb mind. Satisfied with this thought, Avorax sat down and continued to wait for Kahu while reviewing some reports from his spies in the real BoM. Chapter 6 400px ****** Makuta Avorax took his bloody out of an unfortunate junkyard worker matoran. he was having a bad day, with Kahu taking really long and all, and needed someone to take it out on. It was then that he heard the sound of something crashing. he spun around to see a package lying about ten yards from him. he went over, picked it up, and opened it. it was a new set of armor. There was a note inside as well. It read I have no use for this. Take it, my friend. :::-Renegaid Makuta Avorax was thriled. it was a standard issue Makuta Ripper armor! His got blown up ages ago. He ejected his energy out of his armor, made from the armor of fallen toa, and entered the makuta Ripper body. As he was doing this some of his antidermis got blown away in the wind. It went inside of the dead matoran, giving it life. As it got up the gaping gash in its armor sealed, and it began to pick junkyard trash and telepathically graft them to its body, creating a junk creature. "How curious," said Avorax. he went in for a closer look, and the creature sensed his presence. it stood firm, as if waiting for an order. "It appears that some of my essence has parted from me and has ben recreated into a totally obedient creature! what a marvelous oppurtunity!" Avorax decided he would try to figure out how to duplicate the process so he could make a squad of obedient junk cyborgs to act as his minions. there was no need for that petty garbage Rahkshii. Makuta Avorax telepathically lifted the creature, who was in the corner of the ruined building, and thrashed against the walls until was spare parts. he then telepathicaly made the kraata explode with shattering force, making it rain colored puss all over Avorax's leveled buuilding hideout. Avorax laughed. he couldn't wait to make toa explode. ****** "Or else WHAT?" spat out the barely conscious Kahu, despite being choked. "Or else this!" yelled Narkz, and he tightened his grip on Kahu, squeezing more air from the assassin's lungs. "N-Never...met...any-a-anyone...that could....o-over...whelmmm-m-m-me..." said Kahu, barely breathing. "B-but, th-taht doesn't....m-m-make...a difference....to m-m-m-my...essscapppe....plaaaaan...." Then Kahu lashed out with all his fury and seized Narkz's hand. he yanked off of his throat and spun Narkz around, then through him at Ajak, who was still sitting down, but now aware of the fight. Narkz landed with a crash on top of Ajak, and the force cracked the seating bench in half. Bystanders were in panic, as the police officer had been blasted with energy, and there was now a fight going on. Kahu shot an energy blast from his sword at Narkz, who had gotten up, but ducked. The blast hit a power box, and all the lights in the room went out. The only light was from the cackling energy around Kahu's sword. "The gloves are off now, you Muaka dung.." spat Kahu. "Oh I don't think so," replied Narkz, who then used his air powers to pick up random heavy objects in the room and use the wind to throw them at Kahu dodged and sliced through most of them, but one hit him, stunning him. Narkz used full force, making every loose object in the room, or not-so loose items that were forced out of the ground, such as the reception desk, hit Kahu. The assassin was buried in debris and items, and only his hand was sticking out. Narkz made his way over and picked up kahu's sword. "What is this thing?" he said, and started to examine it. Menawhile, Ajak had finally came to, and was looking around. he didn't like what he saw. he was sitting on what was left of a seating bench, looking at a pile of items and debris piled up on top of some assassin. Narkz was casually walking away from the pile while looking at a strange sword. he was really confused. What had happened since he had dozed off. Sure, he was aware there was a fight going on, but since when did narkz have such powered up air abilities. Ajak made his way to Narkz. "hey kid," said the fire tia, "How the Karzahni did you do that???" "Well, uh.....I sorta, well....have no idea. i was just really confused and agrivated..." "Maybe it was an adrenaline rush." "Yeah...maybe...but do you really think it could be something else?" "What? I didn't say.....oh yeah, you have a Suletu. Silly me. I forgot." Narkz smirked as Ajak walked to the bystanders to see if they were okay, lighting a fire in his hand to make a light source until the lights worked again. Narkz turned around to see if Kahu was still out, but he saw the pile of objects scattered everywhere, and a small trail of blood leading out the door. Kahu was gone, and the only thing left to prove he was ever there was some blood and a sword. ****** Kahu was limping, which turned into crawling, then dragging himself desperately, across the block. He stopped when he got to some yellow matoran feet. He looked up to see the Matoran Police sheriff, eating a donut. “Well, well, well,” said the sheriff. “I was gonna check on my deputy, but I think things have gotten pretty interesting around here.” Kahu gulped, and then found himself handcuffed in an ambulance several minutes later. Oh, the irony, thought Kahu, as he arrived about thirty seconds later in the same hospital he attacked. Kahu was starting to get upset. What happened to him? Ever since his little trip to the pit and his tussle with that freaky Botar guy, Kahu had lost concentration, speed, agility, and important fighting skills. How come he was slipping? Had the pit not only mutated his armor, but his physical traits and mind, too? He even lost to Narkz, who ‘’way’’ less experienced than him. He was- Then Kahu’s inner conflict stopped as he was knocked out by a needle. To Be Continued... Characters *Toa Narkz *Toa Ajak *Makuta Avorax *Unnamed Toa of Ice *Verill, the shadow matoran *Radarahk *Kahu (mentioned) *Makuta Renegaid *Yellemoth (mentioned) Trivia *this story has been brought to you by Minifig625. *Narkz's design is based on the newest armor designs of Ganon and Imydrex. *The law enforcement forces of Atax Nui are divided into two departments: The Police Department, made up of only matoran, and the Toa Protection Force, made up of only Toa and not even 1/4 the size of the Police Department. *The TPF only sends their agents to super-important missions, and usually doesn't send two agents on the same mission at the same time unless it is of dire importance. See Also A Chance for Redemption Makuta Tales Category:Minifig625